


Roy Mustang's biggest sacrifice

by Salamanderseye



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mustaches, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamanderseye/pseuds/Salamanderseye
Summary: Synopsis: Riza Hawkeye felt that his superior exaggerated and too much.





	Roy Mustang's biggest sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the author: Excuse me if there are grammar errors or similar. It is my first time transcribing a history of my mother tongue (Spanish) to English.

As an expert sniper, Hawkeye was able to perceive the changes around him. It was a sum of his five senses along with his natural instinct that helped to spot different situations and point out when something was wrong.

The lack of care of his superior by his facial hair was a detail that did not warn anything good.

She wasn't going to meddle in how she looked. Roy Mustang was a grown man who could take care of his physical appearance, perceiving that he was better at it or not. However, considering the level of relationship that both had established after the events of the promised day, the presence of Moreno in his department was like he was almost living there (almost, because his superior had hinted, but she had been alluding that it was not necessary to infringe more laws than they were already breaking) And the theme of seeing him grow hair day after day in the face began to fret. 

Until one morning, finally, Amestris met Roy Mustang's moustache and curly Hawkeye realized that he had to keep his promise to shoot him when he strayed from the road. Although not precisely would be to his superior...

“Lieutenant, please! You can't be serious about it” he said from the room. Black Hayate looked up from his plate of food when he saw his mistress move from the kitchen to the room while arguing with the general. “No one on the team says anything about it”

“Because they know that you would be able to use their alchemy against them, general” said Hawkeye. From the door frame, he saw the childish scene of his superior. It was in the furthest corner of the room they usually shared, arms folded in a defensive position. “Are you going to make me a scene, general?”

“I just want to know why only you're against this. Nobody...”

“No one has the same level of trust and relationship as the two of us, Sir, "he interrupted, contemptuously. She was tired of this matter and wanted it to end once and for all “And answering the question on his face. I remind you that you were the one who encouraged this relationship against the laws of fraternization”

The general folded his arms, obfuscated.

"You take advantage of me, Hawkeye." 

She smiled slightly, shaking her head.

"On the contrary, general. I take the information available on my behalf to let you see how ridiculous it looks with that in the face” she said as he moved toward him with the cream and shaving machine. Roy groaned, rendered. “Don't worry, general. I used to shave my father when he was sick too much”

The alchemist was dragged by his subordinate to the bath. There, he forced him to sit on the toilet while he prepared everything to remove his mustache. Whining when he saw the edge approaching his face.

“Riza, please... “implored using his last resort. Call her by name. 

“I'm sorry, sir, but this is an abomination. You have to go!”

In the next half hour the apartment was filled with cries and lamentations on the part of an army general with the pride struck. The lieutenant felt that her superior was exaggerated. However, he did seem really hurt. 

A part of her felt some grief, while the rest could not help but find the situation strangely amusing.

“Sir... “

The aforementioned turned to see her. His eyes filled with tears. 

“I feel naked...” he murmured. 

Riza came and rested a hand on his shoulder in support. 

“It was a necessary sacrifice” she said.

"How shall I see my subordinates in my face? They'll think I'm not man enough to wear a mustache”

"On the contrary, general. I gather that several think it looks better with a clean face”

The general looked at her, confused. 

“And how can you say that, Hawkeye?”

She turned away and went to her closet. He still had to enlist his uniform to go to work. Roy was following her, missing.

 

"What do you mean, Hawkeye?" 

Riza sigh, amused by his impatience. 

“General, did you forget who I am?”

“Of course I know, Hawkeye. You are my bodyguard, possible and future first lady and My... “He fell silent to understand his subordinate's ruse. Because that was, his subordinate “Oh, I see. It was not a great sacrifice after all” he concluded, smiling.


End file.
